The State of Dreaming
by wicked-wiles
Summary: Hook and Emma share a moment beneath the stars. Neverland. Slightly AU.


_**A/N: I wrote this like six hundred years ago, way before the season started. It's actually a part of a much larger story that I gave up on, but I decided that I liked this particular section enough to post it. Also I don't currently have a beta so if you see anything I missed, then let me know! 3**_

* * *

Most evenings, after they had thrown anchor, Emma laid out on the deck, her head resting on a coil of rope and watched the sunset over the sea. They were too far off shore to hear the wailing of the Lost Boys, too far to even see the mainland, and so the nights were peaceful, at least for now. Sometimes Hook joined her, though they said nothing, he simply stood next to her until it got dark and then he went away.

That night he sat down and leaned back on the rope coil, his right arm resting next to her head. The soft cotton of his shirt brushed against her cheek and the rings on his fingers glinted in the fading sun light. The sun dropped slowly, dragging bright warm colors across the darkening night sky. Emma searched the sky for familiar constellations, and though these stars decorated a completely different universe than her own, she found some comfort in these strange stars; they were just as beautiful those in her home sky.

"When I was sixteen, I used to sneak into lectures at the local college," Emma whispered, "Astronomy was always my favorite."

"I have no idea what any of that means, love, but I'll assume it has to do with the stars."

"Shouldn't you know a lot about stars? You are a pirate."

"Aye, but my knowledge of stars is strictly navigational. That's all a sailor needs to know." Hook swept a stray lock of hair from her forehead, the rough calluses gentle dragging against her smooth skin.

"You look quite disheveled lass," He laughed, "Your hair vaguely resembles a bird's nest."

"Thanks." Emma raised a hand to the knotted mess atop her head, the combination of salt, wind and simple soap had done her no favors in the beauty department.

"But in a most attractive way."

"Yes because being attractive to you is my number one priority." She sat up straight, crossing her legs and looking down at his reclining form. His smirked up at her, his eyebrow arched high in amusement.

"Love, you are always attractive to me." He pushed himself into a sitting position, "In fact you look good enough to eat."

"Do you ever stop?"

"Do you want me to?" Emma turned away and ran her fingers through her hair, not answering his question.

"I didn't think so."

The nights in Neverland were as frigid as the days were swelteringly hot. A gust of wind sent shivers through Emma's body, her teeth chattered loudly and goose flesh sprang forth on every inch of her exposed skin. She rubbed her arms furiously and cursed herself for leaving her coat in the crew hold. Hook, of course, showed no indication of being cold; his heavy leather coat lay unused beside him.

"You can wear it if you want, darling. All you have to do is ask." He gestured toward black mass with his hook.

"I'm not cold."

"You wouldn't want to catch cold, darling, being sick won't help us find your boy."

"Whatever." Emma held her hand out expectantly, palm up, her figures stopping just short of his chest.

Hook swung the coat over her shoulders, ignoring her out stretched hand. He pulled it sharply, forcing her forward, her fingers pressing against his chest. He held their position briefly, looking into her eyes, and for just a moment, Emma swore he meant to kiss her, but he released his grip and pulled away.

The heavy material weighed on her shoulders, but it protected her well from the wind. She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped the coat around her entirely. It smelled surprisingly clean, considering she almost never saw him without it, perhaps he owned more than one. He watched her carefully; his blue eyes rained intently on her face, but said nothing, the silence stretching between them.

He raised his hand to her face, stroking her cheek in small circles, and then, without warning, he kissed her. Gently at first, his lips trembling hesitantly against her own, but when she did not pull away, he kissed her more firmly, his hand sliding from her cheek to grip the back of her neck. Emma gripped the front of his shirt and leaned back, stretching out and pulling him down with her. He adjusted himself above her, sliding a knee between her legs and using his hooked arm to balance.

His kisses trailed down her exposed neck to the collar of her shirt, tickling her flesh with his beard, she ran her hands through his thick hair as he suck on the sensitive skin at the base of her throat. She exhaled slowly, biting back a moan when his warm fingers slipped under her shirt.

He kissed her mouth again, grazing her bottom lip with his teeth. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing him to flick his tongue against her own. They kissed for a long time, or maybe it was only a few minutes, only stopping to take short, frantic breaths. Emma arched against him and ran her hand across his muscular chest. She clamped her fingers around his cold metal necklace and pulled him closer, neither of them caring that one of the small charms came off in her hand.

She ached for him, her bones were on fire and heat pooled low in her stomach. They kissed more passionately, lips, teeth and tongues colliding in a violent frenzy. His hand gripped her waist tightly and she could vaguely hear his hook scraping the wood above her head. She whimpered softly against his lips as he moved against her; the friction alone was almost too much to bear.

His hand ran down her side and came to rest on her thigh, he grasped it roughly, forcing her to bend her knee and make more room for him between her legs. He yanked at her jeans, fumbling with the button and zipper before sliding his hand inside them. Emma grunted as he moved his hand over her through the fabric of her underwear, pushing it aside to slip two fingers inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss and stifling her moans with his mouth.

She could feel his cold metal rings on her hot, sensitive skin as he pushed in as deep as he could, her tight pants restricting his movements. He pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing small circles around it as he fucked her with his fingers. Pressure began building inside her, coiling low in her stomach; she knew she couldn't last much longer.

A soft cry tumbled from her lips, pleasure rising inside her and blurring her vision. Her body became rigid, lights flashed in her eyes as waves of ecstasy washed over her. Her entire body was on fire; every muscle trembled and vibrated intensely. He kept going, his fingers thrusting in and out as she grinded against his hand, dragging out her orgasm as long has he could.

She let him hold her as she came down, let him press chaste kisses to her temple and run his fingers through her tangled hair. Everything was so intimate, far more intimate than anything she had allowed herself in ten years.

She was afraid that she would drown in him, that he would fill her lungs and smother her with his intimacy.

It was all too much.

Emma sat up quickly, smashing her head into his nose. Hook swore loudly and pushed himself upright onto his knees, her legs still on either side of his and looked down at her with a mildly annoyed expression as she fumbled to fix her jeans.

"Uh, sorry." Emma scrambled to her feet, stumbling slightly on his leather coat and walked briskly away, forcing her eyes forward.

"Sleep well, love." She did not look back and did not stop until the door to the crew's quarters was shut firmly behind her. She crept lightly across the room, careful not to wake Regina, as she climbed into her bunk. She lay quite still, allowing her heart to slow and her breaths to come more regularly. She relaxed her fist, unclenching the fingers and stretching them out; a little sword charm rested in her palm.

* * *

_**A/N: Please review friends!**_


End file.
